


Summer Once Again

by TypicallyUntypical



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fights, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicallyUntypical/pseuds/TypicallyUntypical
Summary: Patton used to love the summers, but that was taken away from him when he became a servant to the Dragon Witch. Now that it's summer once again, what else could she take from him?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: Sanders Sides Soulmate September, Untypicals Sanders Sides One Shots





	Summer Once Again

Patton used to like the summers. He used to like the warm summer nights, looking up at the stars and running around with other children. He used to like the cold water of the streams as he splashed around the water and played with the animals. All of that stopped when the drought killed all of the town’s crops. The dragon witch had the ability to bring those crops back, breathe new life into them. She had asked for only one thing in return. The life of another. It was only fair that she took one life when sparing hundreds, right? Patton, who was an orphan, his father having died fighting for the country and his mother getting sick when he was very young, had been an obvious choice. His absence wouldn’t be noticed as much. He couldn’t be mad, as long as the people of his village and his friends survived, Patton would be happy. However, that day changed his life completely.

Now summers meant long hours of working gathering the Dragon Witch’s supplies. It meant fatigue that worked its way through every muscle. Summers meant less time to sleep and less time to spend with his soulmate. Patton almost didn’t want to clean himself before bed. If he fell asleep right now he could join his soulmate in their dreams, but he knew he would regret it if he didn’t get clean. Patton made quick work of washing out his clothes, hanging them to dry, and cleaning himself as well before slipping into his evening gown and laying down to sleep. He might not have done as good of a job as he did in the winter months, but how could anyone blame him. He was excited to close his eyes and dream with his soulmate.

Thankfully, he was physically exhausted and he quickly fell into a light sleep. The familiar rolling green hills appearing before his eyes. “Roman!” His voice echoed across the expanse as he ran towards the brightly dressed man, every ounce of fatigue fading.

“Patton, you’re here!” Roman ran towards him, meeting him in the middle and picking him up, spinning him around. “I was worried I wouldn’t see you tonight.”

“I might be late but I would never miss a night with you.” He said with a happy smile, wrapping his arms around Roman’s neck, leaning in for a soft kiss.

“I know I have asked this a million times, but when can I see you? When can we be together? I want more than whispered kisses when I wake up in the morning, I want to be holding you by my side.”

Patton’s smile fell, “I… I want that too, but it’s too dangerous. I couldn’t forgive myself if you got hurt because of me. If it ever becomes safe then I will tell you.”

“I don’t know how I can live knowing my eternal adonis is somewhere where he is not safe.”

“I’m okay Roman, it’s just not safe for outsiders.” Patton rested his head on Roman’s chest. “I’m sorry, I just can’t tell you.” He whispered, and Roman was not happy about that, but he ran his fingers through Patton’s hair and accepted it for now. He loved that about Patton, the fact that Patton stood up for what he believed in and was willing to think about others more than he thought about himself. Roman admired that quality and knew it would make Patton a wonderful partner. They were both of marrying age now and Roman wanted nothing more than to sweep Patton off of his feet and marry him.

“Do you want to see what I have planned for us tonight?”

“More than anything.” Patton smiled into his chest, not willing to let go until he heard the barks of dogs, soft little barks, not the loud thunderous sounds of full-grown dogs.

“You conjured puppies?” He asked, eyes sparkling as he stumbled to get out of Roman’s arms.

“Shh… don’t tell anyone.” Roman couldn’t fight back his smile as he watched Patton coo over their cacophonous canine companions. He wanted this for Patton inside and outside of their dream world. He had yet to tell Patton that he was a prince. If he could just find his other half, he could truly give him the world, but for now, their dreams were the only place that they could meet.

Patton was okay with that. Patton was okay with stolen kisses in dreams and a world they could make, where only the two of them existed. Patton was okay with the way things were because he didn’t know any better. He didn’t know what would happen if Roman came after him, and he didn’t know what would happen if he tried to run away. This was enough for now, maybe it wouldn’t always be, but for now, it was.

The two of them spent the rest of their night playing with the pups, cuddling each other, and just basking in the happiness of being near someone they adored. Morning came too soon, as it always did.

“I have to go,” Patton whispered, his fingers curled around Roman’s.

He knew what came next. The same words Roman always said when they had to say goodbye. “My darling, can’t you stay, just for a little longer?”

He wanted to stay, but the world wasn’t always kind like that. “More than anything, I want to, but you know I can’t.” Patton’s hand ghosted over Roman’s cheek, giving him one last kiss before feeling the pull of morning. It hurt. It always hurt to leave Roman behind, to know that when he woke up he would not see the face of his love for many more hours. The summer made the gaps so far in between.

Patton fought back the tears as he opened his eyes, pushing down the sadness he held. He told himself that their nightly meetings were enough. He had to remember that they were enough. When he finally opened his eyes he was once again laying on the floor where he had fallen asleep, listening to the sounds of the morning and the shuffling of the dragon witch upstairs. Patton pushed his sore body up off the floor and began his chores, but he was stopped by the Dragon Witch. “I have something special for you today, human.” Her smirk was slightly twisted and Patton worried about what she had planned. She had never been particularly cruel to him. As long as he did his work she was pleased and Patton had never wanted to see what she was like when she was angry.

Surprisingly, she didn’t seem angry at the moment. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes. She looked like she had found a missing puzzle piece, or won a game he didn’t know she was playing. Still, he followed obediently as she turned and walked away from him, leading him up to her highest tower. Patton was not expecting ropes to magically wrap themselves around his body as she closed the door.

“What?” He squeaked, struggling a bit in his surprise.

“Don’t worry, little human. You are useful to me. I’m not going to hurt you, just using you as live bait.”

Patton was lifted up by her powers and hung out the window, fear gripping him as he looked at the ground below.

“Good, keep that frightened look, the prince will be here soon and he is a sucker for a mister in misery. You’ll do perfectly.” Patton could hear her walking away and he wanted to scream but his voice was caught in his throat. He was terrified of heights, he knew that he wouldn’t survive a fall from this high up.

“Patton, how high are you?... No, it’s Patton, Hi, how are you?” He tried to joke to himself, trying to take off the edge of fear but it wasn’t working. Though his eyes were screwed shut he felt the tears dripping down his face.

“Fair Lord, do not fear I am coming to save you.” The voice broke through Patton’s fear for just a moment, but he couldn’t bear to open his eyes.

“Please don’t! It’s a trap.” Patton yelled before hearing the roar of the dragon witch and feeling the warmth of her flames. Even if he was afraid, he couldn’t let someone else be put in danger, especially not the prince of the kingdom. The people needed the royal family to lead and guide them.

The prince let out a cry of anguish and Patton opened his eyes just a crack. The dragon had landed, flames surrounding her as she swiped her tail through the brush, knocking over trees like paper scrolls. “Foolish prince, thinking you can save everyone in distress” She swung at him, attempting not to hit her tower in the process.

“As a prince, I have to try!” Roman bolted into the tower, making it impossible for the witch to get him in her dragon form and Patton shut his eyes once again. He could feel the embers wafting from the trees, meeting his face in a slight sting. He wanted down. He wanted the prince to be safe. He spoke like Roman, Patton’s sweet adventurous Roman. Maybe it was him, maybe he was coming to rescue Patton? It wasn’t safe, if it was Roman he wasn’t safe.

Patton heard the door to the tower open with a crash and it made him flinch. Any sudden movement and he would be a griddle cake on the ground. It didn’t help that the witch’s voice reverberated through the hall and into the room. “Save him if you want, but your head is still mine.” She was not happy, but the anger in her voice was controlled.

“Patton?” The way his name was said so tenderly and shy, Patton’s heart melted. It was Roman. It was. He was here. Roman was going to save him.

“Roman! Roman please, I don’t like the height.”

“I’ll get you down in a moment Cookie, just hold on.”

Patton wanted to make a joke about hanging in there but his voice was caught in his throat. He had to breathe, had to trust Roman. His eyes were still closed tightly, listening to the sounds of the fight. The pained grunts from Roman and the snarls from the dragon witch. Patton refused to open his eyes until he felt the rope jerk, a squeak coming from his lips. Why was the rope slipping? He couldn’t look up.

“Roman!” He cried out again, tears blocking out his vision.

Just as he felt the rope slip again he felt himself being yanked into the tower, tumbling to the floor and he let out a fearful laugh, still refusing to open his eyes.

“Patton, it’s okay. It’s okay, look at me.” Patton slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Roman who was smiling down at Patton brilliantly. The rope was frayed a bit and Patton could see where a part of the rope was burnt. He would have fallen. He was so close to falling.

“I finally found you.” Roman had such a self-satisfied smile on his face, but the fight wasn’t over yet. The witch lunged at him, many of her spell components destroyed in the fight, but Roman had a renewed sense of strength. He let go of Patton, quickly turning and stabbing the witch through the heart. Patton had to close his eyes once more, never having been a fan of violence.

“It’s okay. I’m here.” Patton felt the ropes loosening around him until his arms were free. “I’m here now.”

Patton flung himself at Roman, wrapping his arms around the prince. “That was unsafe.” He cried, holding Roman close and feeling the soothing circles rubbed on his back.

“But well worth it. So what do you say, Darling? This time, will you stay with me just a little longer?”

Patton nodded, burying his head in his neck. “Just don’t do that again, it was so dangerous.”

“No promises, I have to protect my soulmate after all.”

Roman scooped Patton up into his arms and began walking him down the tower. When the summer sun touched Patton’s face, leaving the tower and the witch behind, Patton thought, maybe he could learn to love Summer once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like the summary of this one. Honestly might change it later. Let me know if you have any ideas down in the comments!
> 
> Also, this story almost had a very different ending. My friends on Discord, however, were very adamant that this end happily. So, take your happy ending and enjoy it XD You know who you are!


End file.
